Fever
by laura21
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP!George taken captive in a fight for revenge saw terrible things. now he´s back and trying to deal with the past...
1. beginning

Fever

Disclaimer: I love all these charakters and I wish, they where my own but unfortunately I do 

not own one of them...

A/N: So, this is my first fanfic so please...read and review and tell me, what to make better... and be honest but merciful, okay? and I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, grammar and stuff, but English is not my native language...

umm...it takes place between Lioness Rampant and Wild Mage, George and Alanna are engaged...

then...read and review, I hope you enjoy!

Eight horses thundered into the courtyard of Sir Myles of Olau´s city house. Two of the rider 

hung unconscious in the saddle bound on their mares to stay onto them. Blood stained the 

clothes of the men. At the head of the group Alanna of Trebond and Olau reined her mount. 

She was pale but sat bolt upright, behind her Coram Smythesson dismounted, wincing as he 

stood on an obviously wounded leg. 

The doors flew open, giving way to Sir Myles, his fiancée Eleni, George Cooper and Rispah. 

They hurried down the stairs, Rispah rushing towards Coram, while Eleni and Myles talked to 

the commander, who came with the riders. 

George came over to Alanna, looking around concerned. 

"Hey lass", he inquired," what happened? Thought this mission was gonna be easy?" 

He took another look around waiting for his wife-to-be to dismount. He looked back when he 

heard her landing on the ground, just to see her faint. He made a step forward to catch her, 

then knelt.

"`Lanna?Love?What is it?" 

Suddenly he noticed wetness on his hands. He turned her around carefully and gasped at the 

sight of her tunic being soaked with blood.

" MOTHER!", he yelled as he stood, holding her protectively in his strong arms.

Eleni Cooper knew instantly that something was wrong. She looked around and saw her son 

kneeling in front of Alanna´s mare, then he rose and yelled. Immediately she excused herself, 

not without giving orders to Rispah, to look after the ones injured, and to the maids, to get 

another healer and bring her own healer bag, clean linen and boiling water into the room 

where she normally looked after the people who came to her for healing, then she hurried 

towards her son and told him with a nod to get the young woman inside.

The room smelled after herbs, ointments and tea when George entered and carefully placed 

her onto the table. Then he went  over to a bench to get her a pillow before returning to the 

door nervously. 

"MOTER! She's dying!" 

Eleni, held up by the scared chambermaid, who brought her bag, took it now and went 

through the open door to the table. George closed the door behind her, then came to stand 

beside her. 

"Her back? Could you please turn her around?", Eleni asked.

Carefully, George sat her up to get rid of her tunic, then laid her back and begun to untie her 

shirt. When nothing remained on her upper body than a blood soaked breast band , he turned 

her around, then gasped: From her left side to her spine were four deep bloody scratches. He 

made a step aside to give way to his mother, without removing a caressing hand  from her 

coppery curls. His mother took his former place, pressing a white cloth on the scratches, then 

started to clean them.

Fortunately for all of them, Alanna stayed unconscious until the stitches where set, healing 

ointment on them, her back was bandaged and George had her dressed and placed on a couch 

by the window. She had lost plenty of blood and was still terribly pale. George knelt on the 

floor beside her, looking her over. 

"Lass, c'mon ", he inquired, softly pleading, "C'mon Luv, you've had worse" 

Though he couldn't remember at the moment. But she was a strong one – she couldn't be 

dying of that, not like that, NOT now!!! 

As if his silent prayers were heard her eyelids fluttered open. 

"Hey", she whispered, her voice hoarse. 

"Hey darlin´girl, how d´ye feel?" 

She hesitated a moment, feeling. 

„Painful?", she tried to force a weak smile, the winced at the tiniest movement her back could 

afford. 

"Lie still!", Eleni ordered as she passed by to get a cup of tea. Her son reached up to take it. 

"Drink, it´ll ease the pain." 

Carefully, he held the cup to her lips to let her sip. When the hot liquid ran down her throat 

she already sank back to sleep.

When she awoke, it was already dark outside. George´s head rested next to her, he was asleep, 

sitting on the floor beside her couch. Eleni, sitting in a chair by the hearth, saw her moving 

slightly in the darkness. 

"Don´t wake him up. He just fell asleep." 

Her face was smooth, lit by the low burning fire. She stood and walked over. 

"D´ye think, ye can fool me? Ye´re ought to know I would wake up anyway.", George 

murmured, lifting his head. 

"Hi", he softly stroke a curl out of her face and touched her forehead with warm lips. A 

moment he hesitated, then asked: 

"Alanna? D´ye think, ye could tell us what happened?" 

She nodded carefully. 

"We were just making our way back through the royal forest. We were attacked by a pack of 

bandits. Actually easy done, about twelve, they hadn´t even crossbows. What we didn´t know 

was, that one of them had two of those monstrous catlike beasts (A/N: Not very good, I know, 

but I couldn´t think of anything else…ideas are welcome) behind the trees. I stood with the 

back to it when they set it free. I was just turning to the noise when I felt this terrible pain in 

my back. We fought hard, but men get injuries I couldn´t heal right away. I was weak when 

we had slaughtered them. I think at least one of them we lost already before we arrived here." 

Her voice faded. She obviously felt guilty, because she hadn´t been able to save him. 

"One of  them was dead. The rest could be saved." 

Eleni spoke quietly but her voice was steady and calm. Alanna sighed with relief. She 

wouldn´t´ve been able to bear more deaths because of her stupidity. 

"I should have known…" 

"Lass, you couldn´t!", George met her eyes firmly. "Don´t feel guilty, ´right?I´m sure ye did 

all ye could!" 

She looked away, a tear ran down her cheek. Her face was hot, she was tired and unhappy. 

She bit her lower lip to keep her from crying but she couldn´t help. 

"Sweet…", George wept away the tears with a gentle hand. "No need to cry! Lean back and 

sleep a bit, ´kay? Tomorrow things´ll look different. Don´t let them bother ye now." 

She wanted to protest but then changed her mind – he was probably right – and let him push 

her softly back into the pillows. Almost immediately she fell asleep.

By the time she awoke next, it was already midday. The window over her head was open and 

she could hear the sounds of the market outside. A blanket covered her, to keep her from 

getting cold. She smiled. He knew her well. She noticed a movement and turned slightly to 

have a better look. George grinned at her, seeing her awake.

 "G´mornin´, Luv" 

He said gleefully. She wondered if he was still there or already again. He offered her the plate 

he was carrying with a loving smile. 

"Hungry?" 

She accepted thankfully. 

When he left for the bathroom once, she decided, it was worth a try to heal the pain in her 

back now, so she would be fit again as soon as possible. The result was a rush of terrible 

weakness and a pounding headache , that made her press her hands against her temples, eyes 

tighly shut. 

"You shouldn´t do that. You lost lots of blood and are too weak, yet. You´ll first 

need to recover your strength… but if you ask me, you should leave your healing to me, 

you´ll need the bit strength you´ll have at first for walking and breathing." 

Eleni had entered without Alanna noticing her. She blinked carefully and looked at the older 

woman with a crooked smile.

The days went by, Alanna´s back healing steadily. On the fourth day after her arrival she 

stood on the lower balcony for the first time, George´s arms rapped around her. They viewed 

the people hurrying by in the afternoon sun. She snuggled closer, shivering. 

"Let´s go back inside, please." 

"Thought, ye wanted t´take a breath fresh air." 

"Yes, but I´m terribly cold." 

"Cold? Darlin´ it´s  June and damn hot!" 

He felt her shivering again. 

"Cold. And – my back is aching… so cold" her voice faded, she fainted in his arms.


	2. close to death

Disclaimer: again, not one of the characters belongs to me… unforunately ****

A/N:So, second chapter… a bit short… please read and review!!!

He carried her back into the room she had moved in the day before and placed her on the bed. 

She was unusual pale again but her cheeks were glowing in contrast. Carefully he placed a 

large hand on her cheek, then her forehead and winced at the heat. She obviously had fever, 

and not just a light one.

 He went outside and stopped a servant hurrying by. 

"Get my mother, quick!", he ordered. 

"But I…" 

"No! Whatever that is can wait! Get her! It´s urgent!" 

His voice made clear it would be better not to protest, so the man went off quickly. 

Returning to his betrothed he saw her throwing her head from side to side, shivering again. He 

took the blankets and wrapped them around her, then sat beside her and stroke her already 

sweaty hair. He looked up, when his mother entered.

 "What happened? The poor guy was halfway scared to death. You were obviously not very 

nice.", she inquired. 

"Was necessary!" 

He thought of the fussy man, nearly a head shorter than George himself. 

"There was need to hurry! Look at her!!" 

He pointed at Alanna. Eleni frowned and stepped forward to have a closer look. 

"Fever? Not good – has her back become inflamed?" 

She folded back the covers and ordered George to turn her around. When he pulled back her 

nightgown and the bandages, the sight they had was not encouraging. The wounds had opened 

slightly again, were swollen and burned fiery red. George sat down rubbing his face with his 

hands. Eleni opened her healer bag and took out herbal ointment and cleaning lotion.

Alanna awoke feeling weak, her back was pounding fiercely. She groaned and tried to ignore 

the pain as she lifted her head, just to sink back into her pillow, exhausted. 

"Don´t move", George´s voice was soft as he leaned towards her. 

The longer she was awake the worse she felt. Shadow grew in her head and she was about to 

faint again.

"George?" 

Cool hands took her own. 

"I´m here, lass" 

"What…happened?" 

Her voice was hardly audible. She had never felt that terrible in her life. Her back pounded 

not less firece as before, she couldn´t afford to move even the tiniest bit, even opening her 

eyes seemed to be more than what she was able to do at the moment. She was still feeling 

cold but her gown was sweat soaked. Her skin seemed to be oversensitive, everything 

touching her was disturbing. 

"Ye fainted again. Yer back´s inflamed and the fever´s still risin´ but…" 

"Am I…will I…" 

"No! No, Sweet, no! ´course ye´re not dying, no!" 

She hardly forced her eyes open, met his hazel-green ones with her own purple ones. 

"I love you" 

She heard her own voice still whispering in her head when darkness crept from the corners of 

her mind and smoothed and covered everything around her and took her along.


	3. hope dies last

Disclaimer: Still no character is my own…

A/N: third chapter…maybe the last… please read and review…

George closed his hands more tighly around hers. Her head on the pillowhad sunk to side, almost 

liveless. Her breathing went heavy and unrythmical and she was sweating a lot. Her cheeks 

glowed in a bright red, her hands were too cold. Suddenly once again a terrible thought struck his 

mind and made him call for a servant to fetch his mother once more. What if she really was 

dying? He couldn´t imagine, he didn´t want to imagine! He shook his head fiercly to get that 

thought out of his mind, when his mother arrived.

"Her condition is very serious! We need to get the fever down, quickly. Otherwise…" 

Eleni looked at her son, her normally friendly eyes dark. He was pale but calm, at least on the 

outside. 

"She will die." 

The light tremor in his voice could only be heard by someone who knew him well. 

"She should awake in the next seven days, otherwise I´m not sure she will awake ever 

again. But even if she wakes up, we can never be sure – at least not until the inflamation has 

healed almost completely." 

The last thing she saw before leaving was George sinking down into his chair in pain, burrying 

his head in his hands. She knew he wanted to be alone with Alanna right now. 

Her turn was it now to inform Alanna´s adoptive-father.

George was sitting in an armchair he had brought over to her bed. Beside him stood a small table 

with a bowl of water and white cloth in it. He just sat there, arms crossed over his broad chest, 

staring at some point on the floor before him. He listened to her heavy breathing, from his eyes 

spoke both love and pain as he looked up.Her small body was covered with blankets, she was still 

sweating, her coppery hair clutching to her head, on her forehead laid a white cloth. He took it 

and put a new one on instead, after stroking a sweaty curl from her face. He hadn´t moved for 

two days now – not if not extremly necessary and then he returned immediately.

 A sound at the door made him look up. Myles stood in the doorway. He looked tired, his eyes 

were slightly red. George wondered, if he had wept. 

"May I come in?" 

" ´course ye can. ´T´s your house, isn´t it?" 

He forced a crooked smile. Myles returned it and took a seat. For a while they sat there in a 

comfortable silence. Alanna moaned and struggeled with her blankets. George rested a hand on 

her sweaty hair, caressing her curls until she clamed down. Myles moved slightly in his chair. 

"You haven´t left her yet, did you?" 

He looked at the plates and the pitcher on the table. 

"No" 

Her father smiled absently in his shaggy beard. 

"Alanna?", he said suddenly, "here is a man, who truly loves you! If you dare to die now, I´m 

going to inherit you!" 

With that he stood, kissed her on the forehead and left with another small smile to George. 

"Heard that, Luv? Don´t ye dare", he chuckled silently, than his face became serious again. 

"Don´t ye dare!" 

Her eyelids fluttered. Open. George jumped up and fell to his knees, taking her hand. 

"Alanna!" 

"George…" Her voice was nothing but a whisper. 

"Shh…" He laid a finger onto her lips. "Don´t speak. Ye´ve got enough time to tell me later…" 

He kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"I want my mother t´have a look at ye, okay? I´ll be back I a second."

Thoughts came back slowly, hadn´t someone said something? George? She managed to open her 

eyes carefully. George. Inside her spread the familiar warth bound to his broad smile and the look 

he gave her. 

"George…" 

She felt a soft finger on her lips. He said something. Although she 

couldn´t quite figure out what – her mind was still somehow…slow? – the pure sound of his 

voice smoothed the panic that crept out of the corners of her mind when she noticed the weakness 

in her limbs,that forced her to lay still, and the pain in her back, the returned into the field of her 

perception. When he suddenly stood and went, the panic came back.

He felt she became nervous, she probably hadn´t understood what he´d said, so he stopped a maid 

quite roughly and sent for his mother in oder to hurry. The he returned and sat beside her. 

"Am here, darlin´." 

He cupped her face in a large hand. She leaned slightly against it and closed her eyes. Her face 

was still hot, her hair sweaty but he had the feeling the fever had gon back a little. 

She felt the cloth was removed, a second hand touched her forehead, then her neck. It wasn´t 

George´s – this one was cooler and too small. She opened her eyes and met a pair of friendly 

hazel ones, not George´s though. She frowned a little, confused, then recognized his mother. 

Eleni smiled at her. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Miserable" was the response. 

"The fever is sinking. Do you think I could have a look at your back?" 

In the second she nodded, Alanna knew she wouldn´t be able to turn around. She tried to move. 

"Ouch!" -  her head and her back were screaming in pain. 

Eleni saw the unhidden pain in her face and laid a cool hand on her head once more. 

"Sleep, Alanna." 

And she slept.

She awoke early the next morning. She felt George´s muscular body laying next to her, his breath 

on her skin made the hair on her neck standing. The pounding pain in her back was not as bad as 

the day before. She let her eyes stay closed and listened to her husband-to-be´s breathing.

"Good morning, Alanna." 

Confused by being greeted she opened her eyes and blinked in the morning sun. Eleni Cooper 

stood in the middle of the room folding a tunic - probably the one George had worn the day 

before.

She had tidied the room, removed the empty plates and pitcher and ordered a plate with fruit and 

light things to eat and a pitcher with water. 

"How are you?" 

"Better." Her voice was hoarse. "Weak still, but the pain´s less pounding." 

"Good" 

The older woman laid the tunic aside and took a seat. 

"Alanna, I need to tell you something. Please listen to me carefully. I guess you noticed that this 

is no easy illness. This was very close to death. Now: The fever has also weakened and poisoned 

your gift – it needs recovering. A lot of recovering. So please do not try to ease the pain or heal 

yourself! It is very important that you do what I ask you for!", her voice was serious and 

determined. It left no doubt of the importance of what was she was saying. 

"If you do, even a little, it would weaken you, your body would give way to fever and 

inflamation again – this time it would mean your death, Alanna! You´re not strong enough to 

fight it´s whole strenght once more! So please – DON´T! Not until I tell you to!" 

"I won´t." 

She was shocked. Not using her gift? Otherwise she would…die?! 

"Please,trust me, Alanna!" 

Eleni saw the confusion in her face. 

"I do…", she shook her head to clear it. "I do!" 

She looked Eleni straight in the eyes. 

"I do!" 

Regrets for shaking her head came immediately and she closed her eyes for a second. When she 

opened it again, Eleni had left.

George came to his elbows sleepily and bend over her. 

"Mornin´ lass", he inquired softly. 

Alanna smiled. 

"´T´s good to have ye smilin´at me again." 

He touched her cheek with a gentle hand. 

"D´ye think ye´re fit enough for me t´kiss ye again?" 

Her smile turned into a smirk, pushing all her pain and indisposition aside. He leaned down 

slowly and met her lips with his. He kissed her tenderly, his warm lips caressing hers carefully. 

She returned the kiss slightly, even kissing exhausted her, but she enjoyed this too much to make 

him stop. He pulled back a little. 

"I love ye too, Alanna." 

Their eyes held each others loving look before he finally rose and went over to the plate and 

pitcher his mother had brought. 

"Ye need t´eat somethin´."

The next days he read every wish from her eyes, carried her to a bathtub, helped her change her 

sweaty clothes, brought her something to eat and to drink and did his best to entertain her. Jon 

came by twice, telling her, that he had already tried before, but she hadn´t been awake yet, and so 

did her other friends. George also continued to sleep in her bed, always careful not to reopen to 

wunds while sleeping, which made her  far more comfortable, feeling his wellmuscled body next 

to hers again.


	4. revenge

Revenge

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don´t own anything…

A/N: please read and review, okay? But be nice…*grin*

One night Alanna sat with Myles and George by the fire in the living room. Her back was 

nearly healed, few days ago she had strated to train again; thankfully Eleni´s and finally her 

own healing had closed the wounds completely and even the scars were thinner and not as 

puffy as they would have been without – one day they would hopefully be hard to see at all. 

Suddenly they heard loud voices and steps before a scared-looking servant stuck his head 

through the doorway. 

"Excuse me, my Lords, my Lady? Sir Raoul of Goldenlake wishes to –" 

"That´s okay, they know me! We have no time for that stuff right now!"

 The servant was pushed aside and Raoul stormed in.

 "Sorry, if I disturb you with anything…?" 

After the three of them shook their head he smiled and took a seat.

 "I´m in kind of a hurry, the Own leaves in an hour or two." He made himself more  

comfortable, then his face turned serious. "Look, why I come: Alanna, it looks like some of 

those beasts, that did…that…to you…" He waved his hand in her direction. She nodded, 

frowning. "Looks like some of those beasts attacked a village in the Royal Forest. They 

settled themselves there, taking the few survivours as captives. One was able to escape and 

make his way here, otherwise we wouldn´t even know by now. But the thing is, he´s 

completely traumatized, he´s just brabbling…things. What we need is concrete information! 

And that´s why I came to you – we need to know what these things are like, what weapons 

would be the ones most useful…" 

Alanna´s frown deepened. 

"All right. I´m coming with you!" 

Raoul sighed. "I knew you would want to. That´s why I actually didn´t want you to know." 

She glared at him and thrust her chin forwards. 

"I *am* going with you!" 

Raoul grimaced as George did the same. They knew this look far too well. 

"Alanna", Myles inquired from the backround, "I don´t think you should go. You can´t risk to 

reopen your back!" 

Now it was him Alanna glared at. 

"It. Is. Closed! I can´t just sit here and do nothing!" 

"You won´t do nothing! Your information is –" 

Raouls voice was cut off by an angry snore. 

"Great! Thanks! I s *anyone* on my side!? Wonderful! I am defenitely of more 

use, if I come with you! You can´t deny that!" 

Raoul, who just wanted to say something, closed his mouth. 

"I´m going to pack!" 

With that she stood and and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. George 

sighed and looked at Raoul, who held his hands up in defense. 

"I told you I didn´t want her to know! We needed the information to save those people!" 

George sighed again and rose 

"Sure. Nor yer fault." 

He smiled and followed Alanna, leaving the door open.

When he entered their rooms, Alanna looked up, then returned to stuffing things in a 

saddlebag. He went over to the wardrobe, opened it, took out a fresh tunic , breeches, two 

loinclothes and an undyed shirt and placed them onto the bed, then took his own saddlebag 

and began to pack. 

"What exactely are you doing there !?", Alanna snapped, looking slightly confused. 

"I´m packin´." His calm response made her frown. 

"For what?" She tried to keep her voice harsh but he knew her anger was already fading 

again. He met her eyes. 

"I´m goin´ with you." 

Her frown deepened. 

"What?" Now her confusion was obvious. 

"Ye heard me. I´m goin´ with ye." 

"Do you think I need someone to protect me!?" 

She spat the words out, clentching her fists. He eyes flew up from the bags, staring straight 

into hers, holding her glare furiously. 

"No." His voice was firm, making her keep her mouth shut. " I do *not*  think you need 

protection, I just don´t want to let you leave again. The past weeks were hell, ok? Not just for 

you! I just want to be with you and look after you! And if you dare to get yourself killed out 

there, I will *never* forgive you!!" His voice became louder as he spoke. 

Now she was finally able to look away, kind of ashamed of her selfishness. 

"Ok." She said quietly, returning to her packings. He sighed and stuffed his things in the bag 

before him.

She was unsure of what to say, all she knew was that she had to say something. 

"George?" 

"Ye don´t have to say anything, lass. Just – be careful, ´right?"

 His voice was calm and soft again, a tone, she thougth, that seemed to be reserved for her 

these days. He closed his saddlebags and hung them over one arm, the other one he held out 

for Alanna. She smiled, took her bags and came towards him. He laid an arm around her 

shoulders and she snuggled close as they went to fetch their swords and other equiment, 

which might be useful.

One and a half hour later the Third Company left the court in a full gallop, thundering into the 

Royal Forest. George and Alanna rode next to Raoul at the top of the group. After a few miles 

they slowed down, they had to be careful now. Once they had a break, studying a map to 

chose where to place the squads. Raoul, George and Alanna rode one with each group. At the 

crossing they had to part they stopped to slit up the supplies into three parts. While she was 

shuffling through the papers on which the supplies were listed, Alanna felt a hand on her back 

and turned. George stood behind her. 

"Got a second?", he asked smiling. 

She returned the papers to the commander and follwed him into the shadow of a tree. He 

turned her to face him and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

"Just wanted to remind ye of what I said. Take care of  ye, ok?" 

He presented her one of those charming smiles that made her heart jump. 

"Of course I do", she answered, "you too, understand?" 

He nodded then pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, the 

suplies were disributed and they went to their horses. 

After sharing one more loving look they rode in opposite directions to join their groups.


	5. gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing... as usual…

A/N: Thanks for your nice reviews!!! I´m still not sure how to format this, but I keep on trying ***g* **

Gone

Alanna rode on to keep up with the commander. He grinned at her. 

"Maybe you should rather stay at home inbed – you an your guy." 

"No." 

She was already missing George and not in the mood for that kind of jokes. The commander 

looked confused but decided wisely to shut up. A few minutes later they reached their post. 

They had quite a good look onto the wall that surrounded the village. Raouls group was 

posted on the other side, keeping both the way down to the river that flowed by and the side 

of the walls, while George´s group kept the main-gate and the front side in case they dared a 

frontal out-break.

Once they had settled themselves, Alanna took up a magical connection to each groups mage 

to check their position. She talked to the commander then and they decided to attack as soon 

as possible from the back, using the moment of surprise when they stormed the smaller gate 

leading to the river. They placed men all around the wall, a gap of three feet between them, 

the rest of the men including Alanna and Raoul took position at the gate.

When they got the sign that every man was on his post, they broke the gate down. Swords 

drawn Alanna, Raoul and two other men threw themselves onto the first beast, aparently the 

which should hold the gate in case of attack, while the other men spread out to drive the 

beasts in direction of the main-gate where the other group should welcome them. The first 

beast was easily slaught and so were the next ones Alanna faced. 

The fact that they didn´t even try to defense properly confused her. Nevertheless they drove 

them otwards the main-gate, one after one fell, while the humans were nearly unharmed. As 

the last…thing fell a few feet before the gate, Alanna came over to Raoul. 

"Any sign of the captives?"

"Dead bodies. But we don´t know how many it should have been. Dead are six. Awful, they 

must´ve tortured them." He sighed. "Whatever. We can´t do anything for them by now, so lets

go and tell the others out there that our business here is finished."

He went over and pushed the gate open, Alanna behind him. He stopped abruptely.

"What´s wrong?" 

Alanna asked starteled and came up besode him. She gasped in shock. The clearing before 

them was empty.

Men came up next to them, showing similar reactions. 

"W-what? Where – is everybody?", someone asked.

Alanna shock her head in disbeliving, stepping out onto the clearing. The grass was stamped 

down, all over the place laid supplies and equipment, but no sign of actual human presence.

"They´re gone." 

Alanna´s voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat, turned and raised her 

voice. 

"We need to spread out. Build search-parties, nut be careful. Go!"

The men hesitated for a moment, then parted in little groups, five men each, and went into the 

forest around them.

Raoul stood next to Alanna and looked down at her.

"Can you sense them? Magically, I mean?"

The silent reply was discouraging. 

"No." 

She paused for a moment, then looked up, desperate hope in her face.

"But – but there are no bodies, are there? They – they are not necissarily dead, are they?"

Slowly , Raoul shook his head, smiling weakly.

When one search-party after the other returned without any news, she beagn to panic. Trying 

hard not to show it, she started to give orders to collect the dead bodies, burn the beasts and 

cover the humans and gather the things of use from the clearing. After no cammond was left 

to give, she strode over the clearing herself. Suddenly something caught her eye, a bit of 

metal, glistening in the torchlight.

Coming closer she recognized it as a dagger. 

To her shock a terribly familiar one.

She knelt and took it. And nearly dropped it. She had hoped she was wrong,but to her pain she 

had been right. It was the dagger George carried in one of his sleeves, the one she had given 

to him last midwinter. Dry blood clung to the blade.

She rose, her hands trembeling. 

What the hell had happened?


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unforunately I do still not own these characters...

A/N: First of all, thanks for your nice reviews!!! I was really excited if someone would like my story! 

Alanna and George FOREVER!!! *g*

Please excuse these strange black…____________ you´ll know what I mean, it was an accident and I don´t know how to remove them…

Chapter 6

"Alanna!"

What the hell was going on here? Where was George? What if…

"Alanna!"

She winced as a big hand was laid onto her shoulder. He hadn´t even noticed someone was coming.

Raoul looked concerned.

"Alanna, didn´t you hear me? What´s that?"

"What? No, I didn´t…that… that´s George´s…I gave it to him…it…it´s blood."

Raoul hugged her around the shoulder. 

"There´s no sign that some of the men were hurt. I guess he used it in defense." After a pause 

he added "Alanna, I think we should go home. There´s noone out here anymore."

She looked at him, shocked.

"Go? But – George! What if they return! I mean, he wouldn´t just go, would he? Unless…"

She was not able to finish the sentence, not even the tought. That would be far too terrible. 

Raoul crushed her in an immense hug.

"Alanna, no. There is surely a simple explanation. But we can´t stay. The men are tired, it´s 

nearly dawning, some are hurt. We have to go."

She thanked Raoul silently for the hug, otherwise she couldn´t have trust her legs not to give 

in. 

"We – cannot go…"

She protested quietely while Raoul brought her over to her horse. She was confused, didn´t 

know what to think, felt empty, on the one hand, on the other hand as if someone had ripped 

her heart out brutaly, everything at once, everything mixed up. She felt sick.

Raoul brought Alanna home as the rest of the Own headed back to the palace. After they gave 

the reins to the stableboy, oushed her slightly up the stairs. In the hall she stopped. 

"We – what are we going to tell Eleni?" 

Raoul hugged her around the shoulders. 

"*You* are not going to tell anybody anything. You go up to your room and have a nap, all 

right?" 

She forced a weak smile, mumbled a "thank you" and went slowly upstairs. He hesitated a 

minute, then knocked at the door, leading to Myles´ and Eleni´s rooms.

When Alanna reached their rooms she found it hard to breath. She sat on the bed, questions 

racing through her mind. Where was George? Had they just left? But without the equipment? 

And –  he would never just run! Was he hurt? Was he still alive? Would she ever see him 

again? Would she ever know what happened? She had somehow hoped he would be here, 

saying something like "Aye, lass, we knew you would do it."

She laid back, burrying her face in the covers.They laid there like they had left them the 

morning before, George´s scent still onto them. She remembered the last night, how they had 

slept with each other for the first time since her…accident and couldn´t help but cry. She was 

tired, she was unhappy, she was frustrated and she wanted answers, even though she feared 

them.

When she awoke it was already middy. She felt still tired and empty, her eyes swollen from 

the crying, her head dull. She got up and went to the bathroom, stripping off her dirty clothes. 

She washed, then pulled on female underclothing and fresh breeches. George had appeared to 

like that mixture and so had she. Then she went over to the wardrobe, took out one of 

George´s shirts and out it on.

She sat down in an armchair by the window, one arm around her knees and stuck her nose 

into the shirt´s cloth. 

She didn´t know how long she sat there, staring at the bed, thinking. When she decided 

she couldn´t stand being alone anymore, she stood and went downstairs.

A light knock broke the silence in the livingroom. Myles and Eleni exchanged a look before 

he called for the person outside to come in. Alanna closed the door behind her and leaned 

against it. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Eleni looked up from the embroidery she was working at and shook her head, slightly smiling. 

Alanna took a seat in one of the armchairs and the room fell silent once more. All of a sudden 

her face lightened up a bit and she looked at Eleni. 

"Can you feel him?" 

Eleni met her look with sad brown eyes. 

"No." 

Alanna´s face sank into shadow again. 

"But – he isn´t dead. At least I know that. I *would* feel that." 

The younger woman smiled sadly. 

"Good to hear that."

They sat in almost complete silence, everyone deep in his own thoughts, until nightfall. When 

a servant came to light the torches, Alanna stood. 

"I think I´m going to bed." 

Myles and Eleni nodded. 

"Good night."

She left and closed the door carefully. Then she looked up, her eyes passing the entrace and 

she yelped in – she couldn´t tell what. Later she would guess it was half happiness, half 

shock. That was the least thing she had expected, altough she had hoped so much. 

"George!"

The door she just had closed was janked open as she rushed down the stairs and threw her 

arms around his neck. Tears burned in her eyes. 

"Oh, George! Where the hell have you been?", 

she whispered in his ear, not willing to release him. The she noticed something, she hadn´t 

noticed in her excitement before. Something odd. He was not returning her hug, In fact he 

hadn´t moved at all. 

"George?" 

She took a step back, startlet. He was staring with unmoving eyes at a point that seemed to be 

far away. 

"George?" 


	7. frustration

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of Tamore Pierce´s characters…as usual…

A/N: Quite a short chapter but you asked me to update soon…Thank you very much for your nice reviews!I´m glad you like it!

Chapter 7

Alanna sat in the dark room and stared at the bed. George was laying in it but she felt no 

impulse to climb in beside him. She wished none of this had happened. She wanted her old 

George back.

Since he had returned, he hadn´t looked at her once. Actually he hadn´t looked at anything or 

anyone. It was like he was… she didn´t know how to say it… somehow – empty. 

She had tried to talk to him, but he hadn´t answered. 

After his returning he went straight up to their room where he sat in an armchair, he didn´t 

leave for the following four hours. 

She had come with him, asking what happened, but he showed no reaction at all. Then she 

noticed that his right sleeve was blood soaked and she went to get something to fix it. She 

cleaned the wound as well as the scratches in his face and the abrasions on the insides of his 

hands and he hadn´t moved an inch not even as she stiched the clash in his arm. 

Then she had thrown her things away and yelled at him in frustration.

Nothing. 

So she sat in the other chair and cried.

Later he had gotten up and into bed, without a word and had fallen asleep imediately. What 

the hell was going on here? She plagued herself with thousands of questions that needed 

answering. What had they done to him? Had they tortuered him? Would he ever be normal 

again? Or was he going to stay like this forever? She tried to shove that thought out of her 

mind but she wasn´t able to banish it for long. 

George dreamed. 

It was this terrible vision, repeating itself ever and ever again. He wanted to scream, but not a 

tone was able to escape his throat. He wanted to fight, wanted to run, but he couldn´t move. 

He couldn´t do anything but seeing this again and again. 

They would have to chance the covers. He was still dirty, especially his clothes, full of blood 

and dirt. He could have changed.

Alanna bit her fist to keep her from crying out loud. It frustrated her that nothing she did or 

not did seemed to interest him. She could have slit her throat sitting on his lap and he 

wouldn´t even have blinked. She was so tired of this. On the other hand she was sick with 

worry and the pain in her heart when he hadn´t even noticed her almost killed her. She needed 

changes otherwise she would get crazy. She didn´t really expect him to move so she had to. 

When she got up the new day was already dawning. She streched and went over to the 

bathroom. She washed, changed, cursed and wished. Her eyes burned, she had cried nearly all 

night and she wasn´t able to produce more tears. She came back and stoped in surprise as she 

found him gotten up and returned to the chair where he had spend the last evening.

Over the days he had fallen into a trance. He had managed not to feel, not to think, just to be 

empty. That was the only way to keep him from thinking about it. His worst fear. 

He knew Alanna was crying, He knew he was hurting her. But all that was better than let it 

become reality.


	8. back

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is owned by somebody else…

A/N: Hi guys!!! I´m back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was somehow…blocked *grin*. Now…the new chapter´s up! Please read and review!!!

Chapter 8

It was that night when he finally managed to scream. It was like the weight of thousands of 

tons was taken off his heart and he yelled with all his lungs could give.

Alanna jumped out of the armchair she had slept in reaching for her sword to find she hadn´t 

worn it the last time. 

Since George´s returning two weeks had passed. Now her eyes raced through the room, 

searching, and she saw him sitting on the bed, breathing heavily. She went over to him and sat 

down beside him. 

"George?" 

He gasped. 

"Alanna." 

His voice cracked. 

She took his hand, holding her breath as he looked at her. His eyes were full of fear and pain 

and it nearly made her heart break.

"George."

She didn´t know quite what to do so she hugged him carefully. 

He hestitated for a second, which was probably one of the hardest moments in her whole life, 

then returned the hug. Slightly first, then his embarce became stronger until they finally held 

each other tight in fear of losing each other again.

When Alanna awoke the next morning, George still laid beside her, his arms tighly wrapped 

around her shoulders. Carefully she freed an arm and reached out for stroking his hair out of 

his face. He seemed as relaxed as he hadn´t been for weeks.

George kept his eyes closed even though he was already awake. He felt unbelivably easy as 

he felt her small hand stroking his face. That horrible scene would still hunt him but tonight 

for the first time he hadn´t seen it in his dreams but had slept deep and dreamless. 

He decided to lay still for a while, enjoying laying there with his love close to him. Now that 

he was back he realised that he had missed her painfully much, although he hadn´t noticed 

right then. A cold chill went down his spine as his thoughts were drawn back to what had 

happened. 

"George?" 

He opened his eyes and met her purple ones, looking at him lovefully. 

"George? Sorry for asking, but please, would you tell me what happened?" 

A shadow fell onto his face as he tried to shove the approaching scenes away, that formed in 

his mind and shook his head. She frowned, then bend forwards and pressed her lips onto his 

forehead. 

"All right." She sighed. "Don´t, okay?"

He smiled at her but his eyes stayed dark.

After they had dressed there was a loud knock at the door.

Eleni had awoken that night, feeling that the baricade that had blocked the mind of her son 

from any view was gone. Though it was hard, she fought down the urge of getting up and 

went back to sleep, thinking it was now Alanna´s turn to welcome him. 

Now she went upstairs and knocked at the door leading to her son´s rooms. When the door 

flung open she hugged him fiercely, knowing there was no need of saying anything right now. 

A few minutes later they went downstairs for breakfast, George´s arms drapped around the 

women he loved but his face absently.

George had lost a lot of weight, one of the many things Alanna worried about. When they 

entered the room, Myles too gave him an immense hug, then they sat down and began to eat.

That night he laid awake late. The whole day he had fought that scenes down, that repeated 

themselves before his inner eye, pretending he was alright. He had seen the worry in Alanna´s 

face and given his best to act as if her worry was unfounded.

But now that he saw her laying there, with that beautiful innocent look upon her face, he 

couldn´t hold back anymore. Trying not to wake her up, he stood and went for the balcony, 

where he leaned against the parapet as hot tears flooded silently down his cheeks. It had been 

long since he had cried last, but now it seemed like an enormous relief. Sighing he stared out 

onto the now dark and lonesome river, crying out every bit of fear and pain he had 

suppressed the past weeks.   

She awoke and found George gone. Looking around in panic she realised the door to the 

balcony was open. Slowly she stood and walked out. He he stood with his back leaning 

against the wall and staring out at the river. To her surprise his cheeks seemed to be wet. She 

had never seen him cry before and it somehow shocked her. What must they have done to 

him? 

"George?", she whispered. 

He wiped over his eyes with the back of his hand before he turned to face her, forcing a weak 

smile. 

"Hi lass" 

How she had missed that. She loved the way he talked to her. 

"George. Are you sure you don´t want to tell me what happened?"

A/N: Okay, that´s it. I hope you liked it!Thank you for reading!!! Now PLEASE press the nice button saying "go" and review!


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Guess what...

A/N: Okay, first of all thanks to my best friend for her help with the plot!!! THANK YOU!

Then thanks for your reviews, it means a lot to me, because I´m not sure if I like the way it goes at the moment…so thanks!!! Now, you´re finally going to know what happened…

He sighed. "Now, first stop lookin´ at me like that, lass, it makes me feel silly."

She returned his smile as he sat down on a bench.

"Ok, well. I…"

He took in an audible breath and rubbed his forehead. She noticed how hard it was for him to put it into words and sat down next to him laying a hand onto his.

He took her small hand into his own and squeezed it, then went on.

"We were standing before the gate as planned. Suddenly there came some creatures, thousands of ´em, down on us. All at one second, we had no warning."

He took another deep breath.

"I couldn´t see them, they threw something over my head. My arms were pressed agaist my sides."

He looked at her excusingly.

"The dagger you gave me cut into my arm. They took it off me."

She nodded. "I found it."

"Really?"

He didn´t sound and look as happy as he meant to, but she knew it was because of the context. After another second of hesitation, he continued.

"Then, everything went dark. I awoke, laying on a stone bench. There were no windows, no doors, no light, nothing at all. I tried to See what was outside the walls but – I was blocked. Instead they put this…vision into my mind, this scene. They tried to break me down, they were searching for something. It didn´t go away, I thought, I´d go crazy. It – someday I finally managed to build a wall into my head, to block it out. When they saw it didn´t reach me anymore, they released me. I didn´t really notice what happened around me. Just there was suddenly light. And then I ran. I ran, trying to flee that scene. But it was still hunting me. No matter how far I ran. Then I was here again. I don´t even know how. I remember you greeting me, I knew you would be crying, but I didn´t, I couldn´t break the barrier down, I knew I would see it again. Just at night I couldn´t block, at night I saw it. I didn´t knew if I Saw or saw it, I was, I am so afraid it would come true, if I´d let you reach me. Last night I could finally, somehow, I don´t know, break the – spell? I don´t know, whatever. I, still see when I look back, and if I´m alone, if I´m not thinking about something else, I can´t help it, but I can, I´m at least able to distract myself."

Again he took a deep breath, before lifting his face, looking at his wife-to-be axiously. She looked starteled, trying to comprehend. She met his eyes, had to force herself not to look away from the pain she saw. She was so sorry, she wanted to take the memory from him, to ease his pain. But she had to know. 

"George. What – what did you see?"

He shuddered.

"Sorry, lass."

His normally deep and charming voice less more than a whisper.

"I can´t - tell you."

She shook her head, eyes pleading. He had to share that. She was so afraid he would never be the same again, would never be able to come over it. His voice was even quieter, but firm, as he added, holding out his other hand. 

"Can show it to you."

Alanna stared at him, hesitating a second, then laid a slightly trembeling hand into his. As soon as they touched her vision went black. 

A heartbeat later blinding white light surrounded her and forced her to blink. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in a room she discovered to be a room at Pirate´s Swoop where George had been furnishing his office. The door flew open and George stormed in, appearingly not noticing her. He rushed over to his desk and collapsed into the chair, growling. He was deeply frowning and obviously very angry. 

"Geroge?", she inquired carefully, taking a step closer.

No reaction. She guessed she couldn´t be seen by anyone here. Suddenly he startled her. He began to laugh. Not the friendly, warm laughter she loved, but a cruel one, the laughter of a mad man. It made her shiver. A knock at the door made her turn. She gasped in shock as she saw herself sliding inside. 

"Hi", she heard herself purr.

"Hi", his voice was the one she knew again, his friendly smile spread across his face instead of the angry frown he had worn just a second ago. 

He stood walked over to her other self and wrapped his arms around her. "She" plastered on a sheepish grin, Alanna hoped she never wore in reality, and startet to draw ornaments on his chest with her indexfinger.

"You´re not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"Her" sweet smile made Alanna´s stomach growl. What could´ve changed her into behaving like one of the women she actually despised so much? And what had made George so false? His hand wandered down her back, pulling her close.

"Nay, lass…"

They kissed passionately, her arms flung around his neck, one of his hands garessling her breasts. 

Alanna frowned. Now what was this about? Why didn´t he tell her he was mad at her?

Suddenly "she" broke apart, gasping. Close to her ear, he whispered:

"That was the last time you fooled me, lass."

"She" sank to her knees, a dagger burried deep in her chest, blood turned her former white shirt dark.

Shocked Alanna stared at the terrible scene. Now she knew what had frightened him so much. "She" had abused him, had taken advantage of his feelings for her, in a way it hurt him so deeply that he was finally far enough to kill her rather than letting her continue. Then she was sucked back, felt like being pulled through a heavy flow.

She was back at the balcony, clenching George´s hands in her own, staring at him. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"George…", her voice was hoarse.

By the time it was dawning they were still sitting there, holding each other, snuggled close under a wool blanket he had fetched her about an hour ago. They had not spoken a word, it had not been necessary, they knew each others thought right know perfectly.

A/N: That it. What do you think? PLEASE review!!! Or email me!


End file.
